


Imagination

by ladygrangerdanger



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Implied Sexual Content, Multi, tease
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-31
Updated: 2018-03-31
Packaged: 2019-04-16 10:32:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14162907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladygrangerdanger/pseuds/ladygrangerdanger
Summary: Hermione finds herself open to new possibilities.





	Imagination

**Author's Note:**

> This will probably become a collection of drabbles, but for now, here is my very first!

  

* * *

 

“You want to what?” A very drunk Hermione looked incredulously between an equally plastered Remus and Tonks. A game of Veritaserum or Dare had gotten interesting when Hermione had asked about their secret fantasies.

“Share a woman,” Tonks repeated, a mischievous glint in her eye. “With my…special skills-,” she gave Remus an over-exaggerated eyebrow waggle as she lengthened her hair, “-imagine the possibilities!”

And boy, did Hermione imagine, the lewd images permeating in her hazy mind. She felt two sets of hungry eyes on her as she heard herself say, “If you dare me, maybe we won’t have to imagine.”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters - that honor goes to JK Rowling.


End file.
